La bata rosa
by RosaChicle
Summary: Mediados de la primera década del 2000. Una habitación de hotel. Francia, Inglaterra y una bata rosa llena de plumas. La fórmula ideal para una noche agitada.


Me hice una cuenta nueva solamente para publicar esto sin que la gente que conozco se entere. Hay mucho lemon (se sigue usando esa palabra?) así que están advertidos. Si llegan a sacarlo de acá por el contenido veré adónde subirlo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Francia cruzó el hotel vistiendo nada más que las pantuflas, lencería y una bata rosa con plumas. No le había costado hacerse amigo de la muchacha de la recepción y conseguir así su propio juego de llaves que le dieran acceso a la habitación, no debía olvidar el café que habían acordado beber el día siguiente. El lugar era lo que esperaba: no se lo veía lujoso aunque sí resultaba lo suficientemente amplio para ser considerado cómodo. En el suelo frente a los pies de la cama estaba la valija, Francia no pudo contener las ganas de espiar y en su interior apenas encontró un par de objetos. En el armario había más de un traje horrible, mientras que en la mesa de luz descansaba un libro viejo y en el sofá un bastidor para bordado con el trabajo a medio terminar. Su presencia ahí sólo completaba lo que era la típica habitación de hotel de Inglaterra.

Tal como calculaba, el susodicho no tardó el llegar. Antes de que abriera la puerta él posó sobre la cama. Fue instantáneo, al verlo frunció el ceño y le dirigió su mejor cara de odio, no sin antes pasear sus ojos por la figura tendida de Francia.

—Tienes cinco minutos para largarte antes de que te saque a patadas.

Sonrió como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste. Descansando de lado y con el rostro recargado sobre la mano derecha, exclamó:

—Deberías estar agradeciéndome.

—¿El que te hayas metido en mi cuarto sin permiso?

—A decir verdad, sí —admitió con despreocupación, consiguiendo enfadar todavía más a Inglaterra—. Así te estoy ahorrando tiempo. Y humillación, si somos realistas.

Arrojó sobre el sofá el abrigo que traía en la mano y se acercó a él, dispuesto a arrastrarlo del pelo hasta la puerta. Todavía no había bebido del bar del hotel como para lidiar con esta situación. Apenas un día había pasado de la semana de reuniones que tenían programadas con los otros países, era cuestión de tiempo para que coincidieran en el mismo cuarto, las posibilidades aumentaban considerando que las actividades se desarrollaban en este mismo edificio.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería Francia. ¿Acaso quería acelerar las cosas para acabar de una vez? ¡Como si fuera una rutina! No era más que un desliz, por eso decidió agarrarlo del pelo y levantarlo pese a sus protestas.

—Me puedes ahorrar tiempo yéndote a la mierda.

Francia lo apartó de un empujón y se acarició la cabeza para ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

—Sabes que vamos a acabar acostándonos de una forma u otra, por mucho que digas que es un "desliz" —le dijo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de excusarse.

—Puede que a ti te vengan bien los hombres pero…

—Eres heterosexual de pies a cabeza. Si, ya lo dijiste otras veces, justo antes de meterte en mi cama.

Para entonces el rostro de Inglaterra ardía no sólo de vergüenza sino también de ira, porque el francés lo conocía demasiado bien, además de que había una minúscula parte de sí mismo que se odiaba por desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

—¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! —se defendió—. Dame las llaves con las que entraste y te largas.

Francia arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, no sin abrir un poco la bata en el proceso, luego se las entregó y caminó hacia la puerta. Al verlo de espaldas y alejándose pudo sentir cómo la noche prometía ser aburrida, hasta que unas voces afuera lo alertaron.

—Ni que fueras la gran cosa... —masculló Francia, sin percatarse del ruido.

—Espera —le ordenó, pero estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Se abalanzó hacia él para detenerlo, antes de que pudiera salir de su cuarto semidesnudo y darle a sus "vecinos" la idea equivocada. Había tenido la mala suerte de que su habitación fuera la más cercana al ascensor, en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí había descubierto que era normal que los demás huéspedes se conglomeraran frente a sus puertas mientras lo esperaban.

Francia pudo escucharlos, eran otros países que se quejaban de la ardua semana que les aguardaba.

—¿Se supone que espere hasta que todos se hayan ido?

—¡Shhh!

Rodó los ojos y volvió a la cama para recostarse con las piernas cruzadas.

—Pero qué conveniente resulta esto. ¿No? —exclamó, irónico.

—No, es solamente una coincidencia —Inglaterra negó con la cabeza sin moverse de la puerta, no iba a acercarse a él o a la cama. No cuando iba tan ligero de ropa y con el pelo revuelto después de que se lo jalara. Incluso sencillo lucía bien, era exasperante e injusto. Él que iba de camisa y corbata se sentía un simplón a su lado, lo cierto era que vistiera lo que vistiera (o incluso con nada) Francia emanaba sensualidad. Todo estaba en su porte, posaba con elegancia gatuna sobre su cama como si fuera el dueño. Era bello y le constaba, también era consciente de que ponía en compromiso la sexualidad de Inglaterra. Lo vio doblar un brazo detrás de la cabeza, la manga de la bata se deslizó y dejó descubierto su tonificado bícep, a la vez la prenda revelaba su pecho y el vello presente en éste. La imagen completa desataba un incendio forestal en su interior.

—¿Piensas quedarte mirándome así? Podría quitarme la bata en lugar de tenerte desnudándome con los ojos.

—Como si quisiera ver tu cuerpo de anfibio.

Francia soltó un bufido.

—A esto me refería con lo de ahorrar tiempo.

Afuera todavía se oían las voces, podía distinguir a los dos italianos y a España, aunque había otros también. Le sorprendía que Francia no hubiera salido a encontrarse con ellos todavía. Para estar seguro giró el pestillo de la puerta y la trabó, luego fue a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—No sé por qué lo dices si siempre te encanta ir lento e irritarme hasta el último segundo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —se giró hacia él y lentamente acercó una mano para agarrar su corbata con suavidad—. Aunque irritar no es la palabra que yo usaría. Más bien diría que me gusta… tentarte, o desesperarte.

—¿Ves? Ya me estás irritando y te fascina.

Su sentido común le decía que lo apartara, pero la entrepierna le enviaba señales muy distintas. Una tercera voz acabó por ganar y lo llevó a decir:

—Tenía entendido que estabas saliendo con alguien. ¿Un mesero?

—Un diplomático —lo corrigió y jaló de la corbata. Inglaterra cerró una mano alrededor de su muñeca mientras se clavaban la mirada—. Fue una tragedia que no funcionara. Él era un verdadero caballero.

El inglés tenía la mandíbula rígida, no sabía si arder de la envidia o regodearse porque su amorío hubiera acabado.

—El problema es que lo era tanto por fuera como dentro de la cama —continuó Francia—, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que prefiero en la cama.

Volvió a tirar de la corbata y esta vez Inglaterra terminó de acortar la distancia para besarlo. Saboreó sus labios y lengua como si nunca antes los hubiera probado, era definitivo que ya no había vuelta atrás después de este primer contacto. No tardó en subírsele encima, acomodándose entre las acogedoras piernas de Francia, el pensar que alguien más había podido hacer lo mismo lo llevaba a comerle la boca con más ímpetu. Los dedos de la otra nación se le enredaban en el cabello mientras susurraba contra sus labios.

—Un vulgar y sucio pirata…

Una mano fue directo a masajear su entrepierna y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, así como también olvidarse de momento toda preocupación que hubiera tenido hasta entonces. El calor que desprendía Francia, la humedad de su boca y la firmeza de su tacto eran suficientes para volverlo loco y mandar al diablo sus pretextos. Lo agarró de ambas muñecas y lo apresó contra el colchón, pudo sentir cómo se estremecía de placer mientras lo besaba a su gusto. De sus labios bajó al cuello, dejando mordidas en el camino. No estaba seguro de que si lo que más detestaba era a él o lo mucho que lo deseaba, para colmo sonreía absolutamente complacido porque había obtenido lo que buscaba.

—¿Con que tu diplomático no te podía satisfacer en la cama? —dijo en un intento por alterarlo. Un segundo después volvía a clavarle los dientes en la clavícula.

—Él era un caballero con todas las letras —exclamó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reprimir los gemidos al hablar.

Inglaterra se levantó casi al instante, sentado sobre sus rodillas.

—_Yo_ soy un caballero con todas las letras.

—Te falta la delicadeza y el cariño de uno —dijo con burla, aunque había cierta sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Si quisieras eso no estarías ahora conmigo.

—Podría irme en este mismo momento —se encogió de hombros. Desprendió sus manos de las de Inglaterra y se sentó, con lentitud comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de la bata, dejando que se le resbalara la parte superior para descubrir por completo su pecho y hombros. Los ojos del otro recorrieron cada centímetro de piel expuesta—. ¿No sería eso una tragedia?

En lugar de responder terminó de abrirle la bata con un resoplido y le ayudó a quitársela por completo, aunque a juicio de Francia se la había arrancado.

—¿Desde cuándo tan modesto?

El francés sólo le sonrió de lado, se quitó la ropa interior y lo jaló de nuevo hacia abajo para otro beso. En medio del mismo Inglaterra se aflojó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa tan rápido como pudo. Francia volvió a tomarlo de la entrepierna y logró frenar sus movimientos apresurados.

—Esto no es una maratón —se quejó—, no tienes por qué apurarte.

Sin hacerle caso, Inglaterra se apartó para sacarse la camisa y corbata, así como también los pantalones.

—Si vamos a tu ritmo de caracol me voy a acabar durmiendo.

Francia frunció el ceño y lo recostó en la cama con cuidado, aunque no sin cierta firmeza. Su compañero no se opuso.

—No tienes nada de finura… —sacudió la cabeza—. Hasta te dejaste las medias puestas, ¡si pudieras verte ahora mismo!

Se las estaba por sacar, pero Inglaterra se apresuró y las arrojó a un lado él mismo.

—No sé qué clase de fetiche nuevo habrás desarrollado, pero no vas a tocarme los pies.

—No es mi estilo —admitió Francia, que en cambio prestaba más atención al bulto que se había formado en el bóxer del inglés. Volvió a acariciarlo y sintió cómo se endurecía del todo bajo su tacto. El rostro de Inglaterra cobró un color rojizo como siempre lo hacía en estas situaciones, echó la cabeza contra la almohada y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo mientras exhalaba. La mano del francés se movía de la punta a la base y de nuevo para arriba. Le gustaba verlo así, sucumbiendo al intenso placer que podía hacerle sentir.

Cuando advirtió que se acercaba a su rostro todavía tapado tragó saliva, aguardando volver a sentirlo contra su boca. En lugar ello, sus labios fueron a parar a su mandíbula y cuello, después a su pecho y lentamente bajaron por el abdomen. Le deslizó hacia abajo la ropa interior, a medida que los besos se aproximaban a su entrepierna. Inglaterra apenas fue capaz de ahogar una exclamación cuando Francia agachó la cabeza para lamerle la erección. Se la masajeó con la lengua, luego le recorrió los testículos con la misma dedicación, hasta que finalmente acabó por meterla en su boca, moviéndose de arriba a abajo repetidas veces. Lo chupaba ruidosamente, rayando en lo obsceno, y fue este detalle lo acabó por conquistar del todo la atención de Inglaterra. No tardó mucho más en descubrirse el rostro. El pelo suelto hacía difícil verle la cara a Francia y esa era justo una de las partes más divertidas, de modo que se lo sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra se mantenía reclinado en la cama. Ahora podía apreciar en detalle los apretados labios del francés deslizarse por su miembro caliente y ver sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada. Incluso cuando inclinaba la cabeza a un lado se notaba el contorno de su pene presionando el interior de su mejilla, luego volvía a engullir hasta llevarlo a la garganta y sentía la respiración contra su entrepierna. Creía que iba a perder la razón y esto recién estaba comenzando. No había reparado exactamente en qué momento se puso a gemir, pero al percatarse de ello apretó los labios en un intento por silenciarse. Si bien tenía deseos de terminar dentro de su boca y en su rostro, él bien sabía que podía aprovechar aún más la situación.

—Suficiente —dijo, casi sin aliento, pero no paraba—. Francia, deberías detenerte antes de que…

Entonces se dio cuenta por la sonrisa que estaba esbozando de que lo que quería era hacerlo terminar allí mismo.

—Maldita rana...

Apretó el agarre en su pelo y, no sin un gran esfuerzo de su parte, jaló su cabeza hasta hacerlo desprenderse por completo.

—¿Tenías miedo de acabar tan pronto? —preguntó con sorna.

—Eres un malnacido.

Francia se dejó tumbar boca abajo, satisfecho con el progreso de la situación. Sintió al inglés masajear uno de sus glúteos, luego le separó un poco las piernas. Estuvo a punto de empezar a adentrarse en su interior, hasta que Francia lo empujó con un brazo.

—¡Pero qué haces! —se quejó Inglaterra.

El otro lo miraba con incredulidad.

—¿En serio, rosbif? —exclamó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿En serio ibas a meterte así nomás? ¿En seco?

—¡...No! —mintió. No iba admitir que había olvidado por completo ese enorme detalle—. ¿Trajiste lubricante o algo?

Rodó los ojos y agarró la bata para extraer una botellita del bolsillo, tras destaparla Inglaterra se la quitó de las manos y arrojó la prenda al suelo.

—Sé cómo hacerlo yo.

Francia arqueó una ceja pero no se quejó, acomodó unas almohadas ceremoniosamente y se recostó de nuevo.

—Hazlo entonces, cejón.

Inglaterra inhaló intentando no perder la paciencia, le iba a mostrar. Con los dedos lubricados se ubicó detrás de él y se dedicó a acariciarle la entrada, uno a uno fue introduciéndolos para luego moverlos de adentro hacia afuera. Le tranquilizó oír los silenciosos pero claros sonidos de aprobación que el otro emitía, hasta movía las caderas contra su mano en busca de más contacto. Cuando iba por el tercero se percataron del ruido de afuera, nuevamente se oían voces. Eran distintas a las de antes y una de ellas preguntaba por Francia, les decía a los demás si sabían de su paradero, al parecer llevaba un rato buscándolo. Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que había dejado de moverse y levantaba la cabeza atento, aunque sin voltearse en su dirección.

—¿Es él? —preguntó. Se inclinó sobre Francia, todavía con los dedos dentro suyo, y se pegó contra su espalda—. ¿Es ese tu diplomático? —insistió, retomando el movimiento de la muñeca.

Sintió que se relajaba de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta y apoyó el rostro en la almohada una vez más. Inglaterra le mordió el cuello por detrás, dejando nuevas marcas en el camino.

—Supongo que no quieres ir a saludarlo.

—Él sabía que lo nuestro era sólo un affaire —dijo por fin, su voz sonaba acalorada—, no sé qué quiere ahora… Lo buscaré después.

Lo penetró con mayor insistencia, intentando sacarle algún sonido que lo pusiera en evidencia.

—De nada va a servir dale otra oportunidad, debiste haberle dicho qué era exactamente lo que querías.

—Créeme que lo hice —se sinceró Francia—, pero él sencillamente no era…

No continuó con lo que iba a decir, Inglaterra provechó para sacar los dedos y en cambio meterle su lubricado miembro. Francia gimió y soltó una maldición en francés, se aferró de los bordes del colchón cuando empezó a moverse con firmeza. Chocaba las caderas contra su trasero cada vez con más velocidad, lo afirmaba de una pierna para mantenerlo cerca mientras jadeaba contra su oído.

—Mmm, puedo ver que no te cogía como se debe —exclamó tras mordisquerle la oreja—, estás tan apretado.

Francia tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar gemidos tan altos, le encantaba que hablara así y lo sabía, se sintió todavía mejor cuando lo empezó masturbar.

—Puedes preguntarle a Inglaterra —se escuchó que sugería Estados Unidos—, usualmente andan juntos, ¡él debe saber!

Un instante después golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

Francia podía ignorar el ruido, el problema era que no le hubiera gustado que el hombre que posiblemente quería otra oportunidad con él lo escuchara teniendo relaciones con alguien más. Inglaterra, como siempre empeñado en hacerle las cosas más difíciles, se despegó de su espalda y se arrodilló detrás suyo para entrar y salir con más facilidad.

—¿Lo hacemos pasar? —preguntó por lo bajo—. Así aprendería cómo te gusta que te la metan.

Le levantó el trasero y empujó contra él como el bruto que era, Francia ahora soltaba pequeñas exclamaciones que logró ahogar parcialmente al morder la almohada que tenía debajo. Se sentía un cliché, pero su mente estaba haciendo cortocircuito y no se le ocurría nada mejor, no cuando las manos de Inglaterra le acariciaban los glúteos y le dedicaban breves nalgadas. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de sus cuerpos y las respiraciones agitadas, además de las voces de afuera. No le sorprendía que la situación lo excitara al otro, por mucho que lo negara siempre había sido un depravado. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, le sujetó el cabello desde atrás y tiró un poco a la vez que lo penetraba con golpes rápidos y cortos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer, empujando con sus propias caderas con cada movimiento de su amante.

Inglaterra debía reconocer que Francia se veía demasiado sensual en esa posición y sus gemidos cada vez más audibles eran como música para sus oídos, pero por supuesto que no podía hacerle saber nada de eso.

—Me encanta... M-Me encanta cuando por fin no salen idioteces de tu boca —dijo en cambio.

Ya no podía oír a nadie afuera y Francia creyó seguro hablar a su antojo.

—Y a mí me encantaría que pusieras la tuya en mejor uso.

Inglaterra dio un último empujón que lo hizo respingar y luego se alejó por completo, sólo entonces giró el cuello para mirar. Se masajeaba la erección lentamente, pero lo más interesante fue verlo hacer exactamente lo que le pedía por una vez en su vida. Se agachó detrás suyo, le separó las nalgas con su mano libre y le lamió el trasero sin reparo.

—Dios santo... —exclamó Francia cuando sintió su lengua hundirse dentro suyo. Repitió el movimiento, le mordió los glúteos y volvió a atacarlo con la lengua. La retorcía y lo lamia con ímpetu, quería saborear cada rincón a su disposición. El francés se masturbó a sí mismo mientras gemía de placer, ya no le importaba si el mismísimo Chirac estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta, esto se sentía demasiado bien. Cuando volvió a levantarse Francia se abalanzó sobre él para acariciarle el cuerpo con deseo y comerle la boca a besos, a esta altura a ninguno le importaba dónde habían estado previamente sus lenguas. Inglaterra lo rodeó con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas, luego se separó y lamió los labios.

—No tenías esposas cuando viniste aquí, ¿o si?

Francia sonrió ante la idea.

—No, pero tú traías puesta una corbata horrible —le recordó.

—Horrible o no creo que se vería muy bien alrededor de tus muñecas.

Con dicho artículo de ropa sujetándolo, Francia acabó siendo atado a la cabecera de la cama, a la merced de Inglaterra, quien le mantenía levantadas las piernas para poder entrar y salir de él. Juraría que era heterosexual hasta la muerte, pero estaba tan perdido en su propio placer que ni se percataba de las caras de idiota que ponía con Francia en la cama. A este último poco le importaban sus expresiones cuando se la estaba metiendo tan fuerte después de un largo tiempo de haber estado con amantes que lo trataban con delicadeza o que preferían que él los dominara.

—¿Te la pone dura tenerme así? —preguntó Francia, con una media sonrisa y el cabello hecho un desastre. Quería mostrar compostura cuando en realidad la había perdido hacía rato.

En ese momento Inglaterra estuvo convencido de que algo andaba muy mal con él, porque a su mente no se le ocurría imagen más erótica que la que tenía ahora enfrente suyo.

—A ti te la pone dura —respondió con un jadeo— que te ate y te haga lo que quiera.

Para remarcar su punto lo sujetó con mayor firmeza, impidiendo que moviera la pelvis de forma que sólo fuera capaz de recibirlo en su interior. Consiguió lo que quería y de la boca de Francia sólo salieron quejidos de placer.

Jamás se hubiera arrojado tan descaradamente a los brazos del inglés y era muy probable que después se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho de esa forma, sin embargo, no podía negarse a sí mismo lo bien que la pasaba con él cuando lograba que perdiera el autocontrol y se volviera el vándalo que fingía no ser. Lo cogía tan bien, exactamente como lo necesitaba, perdía la cabeza cada vez que se adentraba en él con una fuerte estocada.

—Ahh, dame más… —exigió—. Más duro, cejón…

Pronto la cama estaba chocando contra la pared de atrás y el colchón chillando por el constante empuje.

—¿Así es como te gusta, rana? —dijo con la mente nublada por el deseo, separando un poco más sus piernas—. Podría llenarte el trasero de semen…

—¡Dios, sí! —gimió mientras jalaba sus brazos en vano—. Sí, sí, lléname todo… —repitió. La corbata lo tenía bien sujeto y una palabra hubiera bastado para liberarlo. Pero no todavía.

Inglaterra le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos, le calentaba tanto verlo así: atado a la cama y todo para él, rogando por más. Trataba de moverse a pesar de estar sujeto, tenía el rostro colorado y el cabello pegado a él por el sudor. A su vez, Francia era el único testigo de su expresión extasiada y cuerpo tan ruborizado como sus mejillas. Durante un momento tuvieron el coraje para sostenerse la mirada prolongadamente, Inglaterra perdió el ritmo pero al segundo consiguió recuperarlo más lento aunque igual de profundo. Se agachó entonces para besarlo con desesperación, acallando sus gemidos momentáneamente. De pronto Francia se desprendió de sus labios.

—_Sourcils_. Desátame, _sourcils_.

Comprendió enseguida y liberó sus manos tan pronto como pudo, al instante las sintió enredarse en su cabello mientras volvían a besarse. Inglaterra siguió empujando hasta correrse dentro suyo, gimiendo con total satisfacción. Cuando Francia acarició su propia erección para alcanzar el orgasmo se encontró con la mano del otro país en el camino, entre los dos la frotaron hasta terminar con los dedos pegajosos.

Después de las contorsiones finales de sus cuerpos, todo fue quietud. Los dos respiraban con agitación, sentían los corazones desbocados y un profundo cansancio apoderarse de ellos. Inglaterra permaneció encima suyo unos instantes sin mirarlo a la cara, al juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria se movió y se desplomó a su lado, con la vista fija en el techo. Lo único que podía hacer era tomar aire por la boca.

Poco a poco sus mentes volvían a cobrar sentido y percatarse de todo lo que había sucedido, Francia no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había tironeado sus brazos hasta que sintió el dolor posterior. Se masajeó las muñecas con los músculos aún temblando por la fuerza utilizada, tenía las piernas en igual estado y no estaba seguro de cuándo sería capaz de ponerse de pie para marcharse sin perder su usual elegancia. Tampoco era como si pudiera irse así como si nada, era un buen amante después de todo y no era propio de él hacer cosas por el estilo a menos que hubiera un acuerdo previo. El problema era que con Inglaterra nunca sabía dónde estaba parado y lo último que quería hacer ahora era enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona él habría sabido exactamente qué hacer. Pero no, era Inglaterra. ¡Y él que creía que sus estándares eran más altos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él con quien la pasara mejor? Si bien le gustaba ser sumiso de vez en cuando hubiera odiado que Inglaterra se regodeara con ello. No le diría que había estado maravilloso, esa era información que se guardaría para sí mismo, aunque tampoco podía negarlo ya que hubiera sido una mentira muy descarada. Lo observó de reojo, sin girarse a encararlo todavía. Para su pesar, el inglés tampoco parecía dispuesto a decir palabra. En su mente surgían pensamientos similares, quería desaparecer ahora mismo y hacer que Francia olvidara lo sucedido. Al fin y al cabo había tenido razón, ocurría lo mismo que tantas otras veces y lo peor era que en esta ocasión no podía dejar la habitación porque era suya. Así y todo su cuerpo se sentía demasiado satisfecho como para fingir estar molesto.

—Esto no cambia nada —se apresuró a decir.

—No, claro que no —coincidió Francia—. Excepto el hecho de que no eres tan heterosexual como decías.

—¡Sí lo soy! Las mujeres me siguen gustando, ocasionalmente los hombres, pero tú no —respondió a la vez que se incorporaba y buscaba su ropa en vano.

Al menos todo seguía igual, pensó Francia con alivio. Busco con la mirada su bata, pero no había rastro de ella.

Inglaterra ya tenía su bóxer en la mano, aunque en su actual estado consideró poco higiénico volvérselo a poner. En su lugar simplemente se cubrió con ellos y se retiró anunciando que tomaría una ducha. Era vergonzoso lo relajado que se sentía y a la vez lo muy cansados que estaban sus músculos, una vez más se había repetido lo que se juró que no pasaría de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo en lavarse el cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente limpio, como si la última hora no hubiera tenido efecto en él. Al terminar salió sólo con una toalla enroscada en la cintura y se encontró con que el otro todavía seguía en la cama, ahora con su camisa puesta y el televisor encendido.

—Creí que te irías para cuando termináramos —exclamó, súbitamente pudoroso por su falta de ropa.

Francia se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para eso.

—¿Por qué llevas puesta mi camisa? Te hubieras puesto ropa interior al menos —dijo rodando los ojos, luego se encargó de buscar algo qué vestir en el armario.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando pierdes mi bata, no puedo salir sin ella y andar desnudo por el hotel.

—No la perdí, tiene que estar por alguna parte.

—Ya busqué y no aparece, si estás tan seguro encuéntrala tú mismo.

Tras ponerse ropa interior limpia Inglaterra buscó en los alrededores de la cama, no sin refunfuñar en el proceso.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta que la gente te vea sin nada?

—No sé qué imagen tienes de mí pero este es un hotel familiar. Podrías prestarme algo tuyo y listo.

—En tus sueños, ni siquiera pienso volver a tocar esa camisa. Y no es como si no hubieras llegado semidesnudo hasta mi cuarto.

Sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir el rosa de la bata enroscada en la alfombra, se aseguró de que Francia siguiera con la vista fija en el televisor antes de mover la prenda con su pie hasta ocultarla debajo de la cama.

—Al menos ten algo de decoro y cúbrete con la sábana.

—No puedo creer que te pongas así después de lo que hicimos —dijo con incredulidad. Se encontró haciéndole caso y tapándose con la sábana, no sin antes haberse sacado la camisa—. Podrías admitir que me quieres un rato más en tu cama y listo.

—No es eso, no seas ridículo —negó Inglaterra. Se unió a su lado y le quitó el control remoto—. Yo voy a elegir el programa.

—Este de cocina no te vendría mal.

Le dio un codazo como toda respuesta y se puso a buscar un canal con programación en inglés. La naturalidad con la que habían aceptado que dormirían en la misma cama (y no sólo de manera sexual) lo espantó un poco a Francia, no sabía por qué todavía se empeñaban en fingir que ninguno de los quería hacer eso. No le dolería demasiado admitirlo si Inglaterra lo hacía primero, pero estaba seguro de que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Era una tontería siquiera pensar en aquello, el hombre no podía ni reconocer que le gustaba su cuerpo.

Cayeron dormidos en cuestión de media hora, la edad y sus agitadas actividades les estaban pasando factura. Cuando estaban al borde de la inconsciencia, a punto de perderse en un sueño profundo, sus manos cansadas se encontraron en medio de la cama para sostenerse de un modo que nunca lo harían a la luz del día. No volvieron a separarse hasta el amanecer.

Contrario a sus amenazas, Inglaterra le prestó unas prendas para que pudiera volver a su habitación sin ser acusado de exhibicionismo. Puso en orden la habitación y se halló solo con esa bata rosa llena de plumas. No quería imaginarse conservándola en un rincón de su casa por el solo hecho de que hubiera formado parte de la noche anterior, aunque tampoco podía descartarla como basura y olvidar que la había visto. Sabía que lo correcto era devolverla a su dueño, quizá podría encontrarse "accidentalmente" con él en al bar esa misma noche, tomar unos tragos e invitarlo a su habitación para darle la prenda, ya vería qué sucedía después de eso.

Al bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel tuvo la mala suerte de compartir el ascensor con España y Prusia, a pesar de que este último le caía bien en líneas generales, su amigo no terminaba de simpatizarle incluso después de tantos años de conocerse. Los saludó cordialmente y permaneció de su lado del elevador oyendo lo que conversaban a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

—Te decía que esta noche después de la reunión seremos nosotros dos otra vez —explicaba España.

—¿Francia nos canceló de nuevo? —protestó el otro.

—Chirac lo quiere de vuelta en París por algo urgente.

—¡Este tipo es increíble! Nos canceló anoche y ahora esto…

Inglaterra apretó los labios e intentó mantenerse estoico al recordar en dónde había estado su amigo cuando los dejó plantados.

—Estará de vuelta para la junta de mañana, podríamos organizar algo.

—Más le vale estar ahí.

Si Francia se iba entonces iba a tener que esperar para devolverle la bata, eso si no es que salía con sus amigos. O también podía ser un caballero y entregarla a tiempo, aunque implicaría cambiar su itinerario, para la próxima semana tenía un viaje a París que podía adelantar. También debería mover unos hilos para descubrir cuál era el vuelo que tomaría y en qué horario lo haría, así programaría el suyo para toparse "accidentalmente" con Francia en el aeropuerto y le daría la bata en una bolsa oscura que la ocultara de los ojos de todos. Era mucho trabajo innecesario que no haría por Francia, sino por su deber de caballero.

Lo encontró comprando un café, se colocó en la misma fila y aguardó. Francia terminó de pagar y al voltearse se vieron cara a cara.

—Ing- Arthur —era crucial usar esos nombres en público—. No sabía que te irías tan pronto.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí —mintió descaradamente—. Todavía nos queda una semana de trabajo.

—Lo sé, una tragedia. Pero recibí una llamada de mi jefe, hasta tuve que cancelar un café con una dulce dama del hotel.

Mientras esperaba su té Inglaterra consideraba seriamente arrojarle el vaso hirviendo a la cabeza.

Se sentaron juntos frente al amplio ventanal de aeropuerto.

—Me hubieras dicho que irías a París —dijo Francia tras espiar el boleto del inglés.

—Es que no hubo ocasión, es por asuntos de negocios que debo resolver.

—¿No hubo ocasión? Tan sólo dime que no querías verme y listo —bufó.

Estaba lejos de la verdad, pero no podía decírselo. En su lugar, sacó la bolsa con la bata y se la extendió.

—Fue algo de último momento. En fin, encontré esto mientras empacaba —le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Bastó con que echara un vistazo a su interior para descubrir de qué se trataba.

—No puedo creer que tuvieras la cortesía de no incinerarla. Ahora me siento culpable por haber hecho eso con tu ropa.

—¿En serio destruiste mis cosas? —exclamó a punto de estallar en ira.

—Sólo bromeo —rió Francia—. En realidad las guardé con mis pertenencias. Por más desagradable que sea, sigue siendo ropa, había pensado en donarla.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras, no pienso volver a usarla.

Hubo un silencio en el que el francés se dedicó a estudiar su boleto y terminar su café.

—El mismo destino y el mismo vuelo. ¿Quién lo diría?

Inglaterra esperaba que sacara sus conclusiones en voz alta, si de verdad llegó a deducir lo tramado, Francia no lo dijo. Llegado el momento de abordar el avión cada cual fue a su asiento, no había tenido la suerte de averiguar qué lugar tomaría, de modo que viajaban separados. A su lado iba una anciana de aspecto afable, de su bolsa sacó dos largas agujas y se puso a tejer. Al parecer no debería preocuparse por tener un compañero molesto. Inglaterra asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia de Francia, todavía estaba luchando con su bolso de mano que intentaba guardar en el pequeño compartimiento.

Todos los pasajeros ajustaron sus cinturones y el avión despegó, una vez que la primera parte transcurrió llegó el momento de relajarse. Inglaterra desajustó su cinturón y volvió a asomarse, Francia ya estaba pidiendo una copa de vino a la azafata. Sonrió con cierto afecto, casi sin notarlo, y luego sacó su libro de Sherlock Holmes.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —dijo una voz afrancesada que hacía juego con una encantadora sonrisa. Habló por lo bajo con la señora de al lado acerca de cambiar lugares, no le costó mucho convencerla y al despedirse depositó un beso en su mano.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —inquirió Inglaterra.

—Eres la única persona que conozco en el avión —Francia respondió, acomodando su copa junto al asiento—. No es un viaje precisamente corto desde Tallin hasta París, de seguro has de tener algo interesante para contar.

—Como puedes ver estaba un poco ocupado.

Francia se fijó en el libro y sonrió al instante, sacó de dentro de su mochila un volumen de Arsenio Lupin.

—¿No es esta una hermosa coincidencia?

—Es una forma de llamarlo. ¿Por dónde vas?

—Apenas lo empecé, aunque no sería la primera vez que lo leo. ¿Quieres ver quién termina antes?

—Es una apuesta.

—¿Qué obtiene el ganador?

—Podemos decidirlo cuando aterricemos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, si pueden y gustan dejen sus opiniones que todas son bien recibidas.


End file.
